


To Have a Home

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: Defenders of the Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Very Potter Sequel, I'll even go as far back as to say season 2-ish, Keith's still red and Lance is still blue, Mention(s) of Krolia, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, One Shot, Other, Quick and Fleeting, Since He Took Keith Under His Wing and All, Song: To Have a Home, Songfic, Team StarKid Reference, The Mentions are Very Scarce, Umm... I Guess Pre-Season 5-ish?, except for Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: "Home. I've heard the word before, but it's never meant much more than just a thing I couldn't have..."A reflection of sorts on Keith's life before Voltron... And the family he's found since then.





	To Have a Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just REALLY wanted to get my first-ever Voltron fanfiction posted before the final season comes out on Friday. Please note that this is also my first-ever "songfic," so it may be a little... Off.
> 
> Based on "To Have a Home" from Team StarKid's "A Very Potter Sequel."

**Home. I've heard the word before, but it's never meant much more than just a thing I've never had.**

Keith was used to flying solo. He'd never had a reason-- or the means-- to have it any other way. He never really knew much about his mother, let alone what had happened to her. His father was someone he had known a little better, though  _he_ left Keith's life when Keith was still fairly young.

So, yeah, he wasn't used to being part of a team. Even at the Garrison, when he was unwillingly put in groups and on teams, he'd never necessarily  _understood_ how a team worked, or how he was supposed to help it. And that seemed to be just fine, since his teammates never really wanted anything to do with him, either.

He had been fine, really. Or, at least, he said he was.

You can't exactly say you're fine when you're completely alone in the world... Can you?

**A place. They say, 'hey, know your place.' But I've never had a place to even know, or a face that I could go to if I needed someone there...**

But then things changed. Namely, Shiro.

When Shiro had come to observe the class, he had actually given Keith a chance, even though the young pilot was trying to convince everyone (including himself) that he was perfectly fine. Looking back, Keith had to smile: it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. And, he had to admit, it felt nice to have someone who trusted him. Someone who tended to be there for him.

Someone who saw the brokenness inside, but hardly cared.

Or maybe... Maybe he  _did_ care. Perhaps he cared just enough.

 **I'm laughing; it's hard to hide a smile. My god, it's been awhile since I've had a reason to.** **To think: it's been here all along. Somewhere to belong; and a reason, a something to believe in...** **I've finally found it, a place where I'm wanted... This must be how it feels to have a home.**

And then came Kerberos.

Shiro went missing, along with the other two members of the Kerberos team. And while Keith knew that the other two members of the team had a family, too,  _an actual family,_ he couldn't help but grieve over what he had potentially lost. He'd allowed himself to feel again, to feel a brotherly love for someone, only to have that person torn away from him too soon.

More time spent in quiet, in silence, in loneliness. And anger.

So much anger over what he had lost. For he had lost too much in his life, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was expected to just sit back and watch as everyone that he ever knew, everyone he  _cared for_ , was torn from his grasp, and their lives taken from them.

 **I used to dream about it, but never schemed or counted on fantasies or wishes; it breaks a man to see what he misses.** **And so many nights I'd pray for a better life, and a better day.** **But I never thought that it'd come true. It's finally here, and I don't know what to do... And I'm trying not to cry.** **This must be how it feels to have a home.**

Everyone had just about given up hope on the Kerberos crew when Keith came across a lead of sorts, something that might eventually help him retrieve a seemingly lost piece of his past.

But, by the time he got to the secret lab just outside of Garrison property, his solo mission was interrupted by Hunk, Pidge, and Lance. From there, well, observations and theories were made, lions were found, and galaxies were saved.

And that brought him to where he was now.

 **I've finally made it; I've hoped and I've waited... And for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone...** **My heart starts to heal to know this is real. This is how it must feel to have a home!**

Looking around him, Keith took in the sight of all of his friends, his new family: the other paladins of Voltron. He had to smile as he watched Lance jokingly flick Pidge's shoulder, and the chaos that ensued when she started angrily chasing after him. Across the room from the blue and green paladins, Hunk had a platter of food that bore a strong resemblance to peanut butter and jelly, which he was offering (and/or explaining) to the Alteans. As for Shiro...

Keith felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Shiro.

Shiro was the reason that Keith was there at that moment, with people he cared about, and who cared about  _him._  And for that, he was eternally grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeesh. Not my worst, that's for sure, but certainly not my best.  
> Either way, though, I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
